


Lonely Shores

by theoriginalicecreamqueen



Series: Flashwaveweek 2017 [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Flashwaveweek2017, M/M, The Odyssey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11929266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoriginalicecreamqueen/pseuds/theoriginalicecreamqueen
Summary: Barry has never loved anyone the way he loves Mick. He only wishes that was enough to keep them together. Unfortunately for Barry, love has always been more of a reason to leave Ogygia than to stay.





	Lonely Shores

 

Barry sat alone on one of the cliffs surrounding his island prison. He was staring out at the ocean once again, something that he was intimately familiar with. This time, things were different than before. Barry was usually alone on Ogygia, something that he hated and feared above all else in his life. These long sessions on the edges of the islands were merely a means to an end. He hoped with all his might that someone - some ship - might be seen in the distance.

 

He was rarely that lucky. Barry didn’t know how long he’d been alive, as there never seemed like much point in keeping track when he didn’t age and could never leave. In all his many long years, Barry had seen maybe a hundred ships. Less than five had been desperate enough to stop on an unfamiliar island, and they had all left him. No one ever wanted to stay with Barry.

 

As Barry stared out at the sea this time though, he wasn’t alone. Mick was on Ogygia with him now, as he had been for some time now. Years, Barry thinks. Mick seemed to at least, and Barry trust Mick’s sense of timing a lot more than his own. His companion was always swearing that a strong sense of time was forced into him by his last partner.

 

Mick - beautiful, strong, perfect Mick - wouldn’t be here for much longer though. Barry had tried everything to keep him since he pulled him from the shallows around his shores. He’d cared for him, shared his music, food, drink, and his very soul with the man. He’d loved Mick, more than he’d ever loved anyone or anything in his long life, but it wasn’t enough. Barry never was.

 

“I thought I’d find you here,” a voice called from behind him. Mick’s voice. Barry would have known it even if they weren’t alone on Ogygia. The deep, gravelly tone Mick used was unmistakable. It was Barry’s favorite sound in the world. He should have been basking in it. After all, Barry would only have it for the rest of this day. Instead, it broke his heart.

 

“So that’s how it’s going to be, huh? You won’t even speak to me,” Mick continued, breaking the silence when he realized that Barry was not going to. Mick sounded much closer now. He must have kept along the path towards Barry’s outlook, rather than keeping his distance. Barry couldn’t decide if that made the company better or worse.

 

“I have nothing to say. Nothing you haven’t heard, no argument that hasn’t already been fought. I never want you to leave, and you never wanted to stay. I love you, so I tried to have you anyways. It’s as simple as that. Now you’ve got your wish. Zeus has demand you be allowed to leave, so why are you here talking to me?” Barry responded him.

 

He would have rather stayed quiet, drowned in his own misery, but he knew by now that tactic would never work with Mick. The man had a singular focus when it came to getting what he wanted. Barry imagined it’s probably part of what made him such a formidable pirate.

 

“Of course I came to see you before I left! It’s not… I love you too, doll. But Lenny came first. He and his sister were both captured when my ship when down, and I’ve got to get them back! Gods only knows what those Athenian bastards have been doing to him. When he’s with me again though, I’ll come back for you too. Lenny’ll love it here, and you’ll love him in return. I swear,” Mick promised him as he sat beside Barry, throwing an arm around the smaller nymph to pull Barry’s curled form into his side.

 

“Please don’t,” Barry cried, tucking his head into the crook of his bent knees to hide his tears from Mick. He couldn’t bear Mick seeing him even more vulnerable, not when he was about to leave. “You’re _human_ , Mick. Do you have any idea how frail you are? You could die of an infinite number of things before you make it back to me, or you could just decide you don’t want me anymore. So please don’t make me that promise. I’ll break if you don’t keep it.”

 

Mick snorted at his words, and Barry felt the cracks in his heart split further at the sound. Of course Mick was laughing at him. Barry was a silly nymph, and Mick Rory was one of the world’s greatest pirates. How could Barry have been so foolish as to believe this incredible man could ever truly love him back.

 

“You know, for someone so old, you can be so utterly clueless,” Mick told him. Barry was shocked when the word’s followed by a kiss to his temple. “I couldn’t stop loving you - wanting to be with - you even if I tried. Now, I may be a human, but I’m one tough son of a bitch, and I’m going to do whatever it takes to come back to you with Lenny and Lisa in tow. Maybe Lisa’s pet boy if she has decided to keep Cisco the way I’m gonna be keeping you.”

 

“Your declarations of love don’t really mean anything when you’re leaving me to chase another man,” Barry bit back, forcing some of his growing anger into his words. How dare Mick say these sweet things when Barry’s about to be alone again for gods know how long? Doesn’t he realize how much worse this will make things?

 

“I do love you,” Mick insisted.

 

“Not enough to stay.”

 

“Since you are so admantent I’m not listening to you, I’d have thought you’d return the favor a listen to what I’m trying to tell you! Staying is _not_ an option for me. I love you enough to come back though. So please, if you love me the way you say you do, just be patient. When I come back, I’m going to bring you someone else for you to love, and friends too! You’ve given me your whole world, Barry. Can’t you let me try to do the same for you?” objected Mick.

 

Barry felt himself deflate at Mick’s words. His sobs ebbing back slowly as he tried to force himself to stop shaking. Mick was right. Of course he was. He loved Mick, and that meant wanting was best for him. It meant trusting that when Mick told him that he loved him, he wasn’t saying the words for anything in return. Regardless, there was something he knew his lover was not considering. “What about Len?”

 

“I just told you. He’s gonna come too,” Mick insisted, an adorable confused edge to his tone now.

 

“And if he doesn’t want to? He may want to keep you to himself, or maybe he won’t want to sign himself away to an eternity in one place,” Barry pointed out, failing at his attempts to keep the bitter sadness out of his voice. Mick probably would’ve known how he was feeling anyways.

 

“Barry,” Mick sighed heavily. He grabbed Barry’s face as he spoke, gently caressing his cheekbone with his thumb as he tried to urge Barry to untangle his long limbs and face Mick. Barry stayed put, not straying his eyes from the seas around them.

 

“C’mon, love. Please look at me,” begged Mick.

 

Barry wanted to keep refusing. This conversation was already so damned _hard_ , too much for him really. Barry didn’t want to remember the look of sadness he was sure was in Mick’s eyes while Mick was gone. Forever, maybe. His traitorous heart couldn’t deny such a sweet request though, so Barry let his legs hang over the side as he looked into the soulful brown eyes he loved so much.

 

“If I asked and you could, would you leave this place for me?” Mick wondered.

 

“Of course!” Barry exclaimed, shocked and more than a little confused at Mick abrupt change of subject. “If I could, I’d follow you wherever you wanted to go. I’d never leave your side, Mick.”

 

Barry must have said the right thing. He was rewarded with a smile, soft and loving and so painfully magnificent it felt like Barry was staring directly at the sun.

 

“That’s how I know. You’d follow me because you love me, same as Lenny is going to. Lisa’ll come with us because we’re her family. When we get back, they’re gonna love you and be your family too. And not just because I love you, but because you are _incredible_. You are so bright and full of goodness. Lenny’s gonna be as smitten with you as I am,” Mick explained.

 

Barry couldn’t help himself from returning everything Mick offered with his words. His love and faith, and even a small smile. Barry’s may have been watery in a way Mick’s wasn’t, but it was the best he could do for now. Mick didn’t seem to mind anyways, not if the soft but passionate way he kissed Barry was any indication.

 

“You gonna be alright if I head out now?” Mick softly questioned as they pulled away, foreheads still resting together as though the continued intimacy might soften the blow of Mick’s words. It didn’t, but Barry appreciated the effort anyways.

 

“No, but you should go anyways. The sooner you leave, the sooner you’ll come back to me. Right?” Barry answered honestly. He didn’t like the stress lines that appeared on Mick’s face at the words, but he couldn’t bring himself to regret them as he ran his fingers along their path to try and comfort his love.

 

“Right,” Mick responded quietly, diving in for one more quick kiss before he stood again. “You keep an eye on that horizon. You’re gonna see me coming back into view before you know it.”

 

Barry nodded, not trusting himself to speak. He was sure to start sobbing hysterically again if he tried. Well, he was really sure to do that either way, but Barry was hoping to be alone again when that happened. He didn’t want Mick to worry about him too much. He needed a clear head to get this job done and come home to Barry.

 

Mick returned the gesture before walked away, back down the steeped hillside towards the waiting vessel below. Barry stayed put, watching as the love of his life walked away. Once he could no longer see Mick’s retreating form, he settled back into position watching the water. He could not do much to help, not from Ogygia. When he could no longer see Mick’s ship, he would get up. Barry would cash in every favor he had to keep Mick safe, but for now, Barry stuck to a more familiar retinue. He stared out over the sea surround him, watching, waiting, and praying.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I'm considering continuing this one. Would anyone be interest in reading more of this story? Let me know here or on my tumblr: theoriginalicecreamqueen.


End file.
